


Sleepless - Again

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Elim can't sleep..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless - Again

**DS9, Chamber 901, Habitat Level H-3**

It's the middle of the night and the quarters are almost completely silent. The only sound that can be heard is a light scratching coming from a small pool of light. A man is sitting there with a pad of paper in his hand. An old fashioned charcoal pen swiftly moves over its surface, and here the scratching sound originates.

There is a soft rustling noise coming from the bed, and now the silhouette of a naked man sitting up stands out against the dim background light coming from the room's window.

"What are you doing?" - still sleep-drunken.

"Hmm? Oh, I just had an idea for a new design and thought I sketch it before I've forgotten it by morning..."

"Really? Getting forgetful in old age?" - a mixture of disbelief and incredulity.

"...and I couldn't sleep."

"Come back to bed." - pleading.

"Later. Why don't _you_ go back to sleep?"

"Not alone." - slightly petulant.

Again there's soft rustling, then the sound of padding feet.

"Let me see your design."

"I'd rather not. It isn't finished yet."

"I don't mind. I'd like to see what keeps you awake at such an uncivilised hour. Come on, you've never been shy about showing me your sketches before." - persistent now.

The pad is put upside down on the table, forcefully. What follows is a moment of surprised stillness. Then sounds of a half-hearted wrestling match over the pad can be heard.

"You know, naked wrestling is a bit unfair, especially when you start pushing some of your more interesting body parts in my face."

"As long as it works, I really don't care." - quite gleeful and smug.

Soft rustling of the pad's pages can be heard, then a surprised intake of breath.

"That's not a design-sketch, Elim. That's an art nude of me lying on your bed over there, asleep...it's beautiful... ." - faltering.

Silence.

"Is that really how you see me?" - suddenly serious.

"What can I say?"

"Right now? ... Nothing, just come back to bed. I might not be able to draw a sketch like that, but I _do_ know other forms of worship."

 

In the pool of light a pad lies forgotten.


End file.
